


Distraction

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: What if Finn stayed with Rae after Archie stands her up?





	Distraction

_Fucking hell, why couldn’t Archie break off his own plans?_

Finn irritably parked his scooter and removed his helmet, shaking out his hair. He leaned down to the scooter’s mirror and fixed his fringe before frowning and rolling his eyes at his reflection.

_Why am I trying to impress her? She don’t mean nought to me…_

He took his helmet under his arm and headed towards the cafe, checking windows for the right place. He was sure he’d spotted her hair but the girl was wearing pink which really didn’t seem like Rae at all.

Finn sighed before reaching the door and entering, looking over the room.

He found her almost right away and he froze at the doorway for a split second before nodding his head to her and walking over.

_Why was she dressed like Chloe…_

He was relieved to see her leather jacket at least but she looked shaken and out of her element in the clothes. If she was surprised to see him, she hid it well enough with her worsening glare. Before he could even get out a greeting, she cut him off.

“What’re you doing here?” she groused, her body stiffening.

“Archer ain’t coming. He said to say…” he started quickly, “well, he said to say that really.” She slumped in her seat slightly and she frowned and nodded, looking straight ahead. Finn’s brow furrowed.

_This wasn’t a date…right?_

“Why’re you dressed like Chloe?” he asked abruptly, internally kicking himself.

“I’m not dressed like Chloe,” she responded quickly, still staring ahead. Finn felt his heart tighten at the shimmering of tears in her eyes..

He hastily sat down, setting his helmet to the side of the chair. Rae’s eyes widened before glancing at the other patrons. Finn attempted a smile when their eyes met and she crossed her arms.

“What the fuck are you doing,” she hissed, her shock turning to annoyance.

Finn suddenly wished he’d made a better first impression. Her glare felt like it could burn him alive. What the fuck  _was_ he doing?

He raised his brows, grabbing a menu from the table and waving it.

“Could use a brew,” he said casually, tamping down on his sudden nerves. Rae narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. She stayed quiet as a waitress passed, glancing around the room. He caught the scent of her perfume with the draft.

_Think of something, twat!_

“You smell nice,” he blurted, his ears immediately burning.

_Oh, that’s great, Finny. What the fuck was_ that _?!_

“Thanks?” she said, distrust still plain on her face.

He raised his menu in front of him, hiding his reddening cheeks.

“So what are you getting?” he forced out, clearing his throat.

“I’m not hungry,” she said quickly. He lowered his menu, meeting her eyes.

“Don’t be silly,” he shoved a menu towards her, raising a challenging brow at her when she opened her mouth to argue. She snatched it with a huff and raised it, hiding him from view.

Finn bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck and laying down his menu. He was spared from attempting to speak again when the waitress appeared next to them. He rattled off his order, his eyes on Rae’s menu. There was a beat of silence before she laid it down and looked up. Her gaze stayed on the waitress as she ordered tea and water. 

When they were alone again, it was quiet as they kept their eyes anywhere but on each other. Over the speakers, something decent finally came on. Finn tapped out the beginning notes on the table, seeing Rae bobbing her head in his periphery. She mouthed the words and his eyes snapped to her, surprised.

_[Take me out tonight…where there’s music and there’s people and they’re young and alive…](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F4WPZMhFa84U&t=ZjhmMmU0OGY2OWU5Mzg0N2FkYmNhMzA3MzU1YmQxZjk4M2RiODhmMCxJN3ZaVEpleA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFH2hGIzOAHE29TPAAW-KKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frockinthebeastmode.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176816654055%2Fhi-if-im-not-late-for-the-angstfluff-prompt&m=1) _

“You know this song?” Finn asked, a bit incredulously. Rae rolled her eyes.

“I know my music,” she replied, her tone defensive. Finn nodded, his mouth twisted, surprised but impressed. She looked him over, nose scrunching a little.

“I’m sure you know as much about music as my mum,” Rae stated, smirking when Finn scoffed and leaned back in his chair. She raised a brow, her smirk widening to a devious smile.

“Of course a mardy bastard like you would be into The Smiths.”

His eyes narrowed at her and he bit back a retort. He noticed her eyes shining and his lips quirked into a semblance of a smile.

“Cheeky,” he grumbled, her smile widening further.

Jesus Christ. She was doing his head in but at least she was smiling. He reckoned he could handle some ribbing if it meant she didn’t look so goddamn sad.

_Fucking Archie._

“Listen, Archer’s a dick for standing you up,” he started, wincing slightly when her face fell. “I’d have never done it if I knew it was a date,” he sighed, his brows raising earnestly. She shrugged, her lips forcing a smile but keeping her eyes low.

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink. He leaned forward and waited for her gaze to meet his.

“You deserve better,” he insisted, resisting a blush when her small smile turned genuine, “If I was you, I’d stick a boot right up his arse,” he continued, grinning at her answering laugh. Both their faces turned to disgust when The Smiths faded out and Backstreet Boys followed, a group of girls across the room squealing at the sound.

“D’ya think we should leave,” he joked, his palms flat on the table like he meant to stand. She shook her head but grimaced.

“Might have to–save our hearing while we can,” she quipped, wrinkling her nose. He mirrored her and laughed as he stood, offering a hand after grabbing his helmet. She waved it off, sending a worried glance at the waitress. She followed him closely when he smiled smoothly at the waitress and turned to walk to the door. When they reached his scooter, he bounced his helmet between his hands and looked at Rae.

“Do you want a ride home?” Finn asked, his voice unwittingly hopeful. She shook her head, clasping her hands.

“The walk’s not bad,” she replied, blushing lightly. He nodded and straddled the scooter. He fiddled with his helmet strap, clearing his throat. Rae spoke a second later.

“Actually…could you take me to the leisure center?”

She grinned deviously, eyes sparkling when Finn nodded with a smirk.

“C’mon, girl,” he crowed, handing her the helmet and starting the engine. She gingerly got on behind him and butterflies erupted in his gut when her arms encircled his waist. He glanced down at her entwined hands on his stomach, a grin playing on his lips. 


End file.
